


Reawakened

by laubrown1



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Attraction, F/F, Humanity, Love, Lust, Poetry, Vampirism, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Here's something that has been in my head for a while. This is a tribute to the relationship between Carmilla and Laura aka Hollstein.Elle Sheridan is mentioned.This poem is set around the events of Season 1. I felt nostalgic as I was writing this.





	Reawakened

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :D

_"The demon girl with pain in her heart_

_and violence in her bones_

_has just been hit with something._

 

_She's confused as to what it is_

_and yet, she's fascinated and attracted._

 

_She won't tell the human girl how she feels_

_because according to her, her humanity died a_

_long time ago._

 

_Is it love?_

_Is it lust?_

 

_Oh yes, she's feeling something in her_

_heart._

 

_Her heart doesn't beat, but she's feeling_

_something._

 

_For many years, she has been luring human girls_

_to be sacrificed to her mother's cult._

 

_This one, she will protect._

 

_She won't let anything happen to this one._

 

_She's lost a former lover to her mother._

 

_Elle._

 

_She won't lose this one._

 

_Meanwhile, she needs to figure_

_out what the hell it is_

_that she is feeling for this_

_human girl._

 

_Her humanity is being_

_reawakened, that's for sure."_

 


End file.
